Vampire's assistant
by JinxRomance
Summary: When John returns from legion as a invalid solider, attacked by rouge vampire's, and now forced to live with the vampire Sherlock Holmes, things tend to get a bit rough. But they have yet to see the eyes that has been looming over them, waiting to play.
1. Chapter 1

John limped down the sidewalk on a bleak London day. The sky was grey, overcast almost as always, the wind a bit strong and cold and the inklings of snow starts to feather down.

He had only just comeback from Legion that week, but the PTSD, shoulder and psychosomatic limp made him a invalid solider; Doctor or not. He was a tainted human now. No vampire family would take him, jobs were scarce as is, and he's never been low enough to just be a donor. Makes him feel like just a human blood bag.

The Vampire's took over a couple of hundred years ago, setting up colonies all over after easily defeating the humans. The werewolves were a bit territorial, but because of their natural nature to obey and be more of a pack in hiding then a flock out in the open.

Now humans had a bit more freedom then when the vampire's first took over, rights being made so both could live together in a more peaceful environment. Humans were given a choice of either getting a normal job, being a donor, or going to Legion. The human army the vampire general's train to fight against other human army's. Much like chess pieces being moved by genius's.

* * *

><p>Sherlock huffed as he held onto the skull, glaring at it intently with iris's that glowed an unnatural blue in the grey setting outside. "What's the pattern?" He asked, brows together as human and vampire alike stepped out of his way, giving him only a odd glance but going on about their day.<p>

He sighed and put his arm down, clutching onto the skull. He didn't blame it that it didn't know about the pattern the rouge vampire's are killing innocent humans. He didn't blame himself either. He was far too stubborn for that, just saying there is no pattern.

That is until he froze, lifting his nose to the air. Even being a vampire, Sherlock was far from normal. He had even more heightened senses then his brethren. If you would call them that. He was smarter, faster, and more unorthodox. He wasn't the strongest of course, but he made up with that for his speed and martial arts skills he learned in China 'back in the day' as Mycroft says.

He remembered every scent and who they belonged too, and he knew the faint scent from the murder scenes. He moved at inhuman speeds, stopping without even breathing at the corner of a fairly empty sidewalk. He was half-way across London he surmised.

The scent was protruding now; Feral, looming, and sickening. He's caught scents this strong before, and he was starting to wonder if that were a coincidence when he spotted a limping human turning the corning and limping down the other side of the sidewalk at a slow pace, eyes forward.

_Legion solider, just back from war_. His brows shot up then as he got an image of the first victim; Solider returned from Iraq within that month.

_The pattern return's. _He thought as he see's two vampire's now walking around the corner. Their eyes glowed red as what was once white is now black. He didn't have time to question the odd coloring because as he saw that tiny flicker of muscle the one in the hood did, Sherlock was suddenly talking both vampire's mid-air as they lounged for the army man.

* * *

><p>A loud crack echoed loudly and John spun around to see three men- vampire's he corrected easily as he looked at the sight with wide eyes. Two vampire's seemed to have been tackled into the brick building, it splitting under the power and force.<p>

Then they were all moving too fast too see before John could see the other vampire who was standing over them. And then John was alone. He swallowed some, a chill running down his spine as he looked around with a stony expression.

And then he was being slammed back against another building. If that didn't take his breath away enough, the vampire had his arm to John's throat, restricting his breathing even more. John stared up with terrified blue eyes only to meet glowing red ones with black all around. He had never seen such a thing before and was slightly fascinated and would have been more so if he wasn't about to die.

Again.

His face changed and became emotionless, making the vampire's brows come together. "Beg for your life pretty boy." He growled, opening his mouth to show his fangs.

"I obey vampires. Not cowards." John said, his anger getting the better of him. John didn't beg. Ever.

The vampire didn't like that one bit. Just as he snarled and tilted his head to take out John's jugular, a tall vampire grabbed the feral vampire by the hair and threw him a yard away.

John stood there in almost awe as he looked up at this new vampire. He had his side profile to him, glaring at the vampire that was just about to kill him who was just laying on the ground. No doubt waiting for his neck to repair.

This vampire was so tall, black, curly hair and even paler skin then normal vampire's. He was lean wearing a dark blue coat with his collar up and from what John could see, glowing blue eyes.

"That was good." He said suddenly, making John blink some and make his brows come together. The vampire looked over and down to John and gave a brief smile. John wasn't gay or a vampire fucker, but the beauty of a vampire was hard to resist and this one was the most beautiful he had ever seen. "What you said." He clarified.

John cleared his throat and looked away, unable to hold the crystallized, intense gaze of blue anymore. "Oh, uh, thanks." He muttered, glancing over to the vampire who was just now starting to twitch back to life. "I really just don't think sometimes when I get angry…."

"Agreed." The vampire said, and it sounded as if he was interested in John for some reason. "Sherlock Holmes."

"What?"

"My name." The vampire offered with a small, baritone chuckle.

The top of John's ears heated some. "Oh, right yes." He said and missed the amused smirked Sherlock casted him. "John Watson." John said lamely and Sherlock nodded before suddenly appearing in front of the vampire who was getting up.

Sherlock pulled out handcuffs and siren's blared then. John looked around, brows coming together as he looked back over to Sherlock who held the vampire with a stoic face, the police cars going over to him.

_A vampire who works for the police? _John thought, watching as a man with silver hair took the murderer from Sherlock and talked with him briefly. The silver hair man groaned in frustration and John saw the tiny smirk the vampire held. For some reason it made John smile some.

Then glowing blue eyes were on him so sharply he felt paralyzed. John held his cane tighter. Sherlock walked up and soon he was looming over John's shorter frame. "John Watson." He said in that sinful low voice.

"Y-Yes?" He stammered, a brief flash of amusement crossing the vampire's features before they turned back to it's normal stoic expression.

"I have just saved your life." John somehow knew Sherlock heard his heartbeat increase. He's heard stories about this but thought it was just in history. Then again vampire's are made from tradition… "You are _mine_."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate the tube."

"I know."

"We're on the tube, John."

"So I've gathered."

"I hate the tube."

John groaned, putting his face in one of his hands. After Sherlock claimed John as his personal human, a rare thing in itself, his life was never the same. It's been a month, living with Sherlock Holmes. He a consulting detective and a damned good one. John has been a victim and witness Sherlock's deduction's more then once, and it still fascinated him to this day. Sherlock dragged John to all of his cases, made him help with experiments, and entertain him when the vampire got into a childish mood and was bored. Other then that being owned by Sherlock wasn't bad. Sherlock almost treated him as a sort of friend.

"I'm a vampire, John. Why am I on the tube?" Said vampire asked, huffing behind John. John held onto the support bar, not having to use his cane since being around the dangerous life of Sherlock Holmes.

"Because you were the one to drag me out of the city and I can't move at the speed of light." John said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually-"

"Don't"

Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms. He sat down with his legs crossed at the knee's. John wasn't surprised Sherlock didn't offer him the seat, being a 'slave' to the vampire, but that didn't stop his leg from hurting just a bit and his shoulder sore.

As there was a sudden stop, John stumbled some, being pushed back as people wanted to get to the door. He fell on top of Sherlock, the top of his ears burning as Sherlock took hold of his hips and his mouth was right by his ear. Cold breath on his ear as his back was pressed to a firm chest. Sherlock didn't need to breath, in fact Sherlock normally never breathed. Sometimes only doing it whilst eat or drinking out of old habits, but other then that his chest always remained still. Except for now as the breathing at his ear did such things to him.

"Something wrong?" The baritone voice asked, long, cold fingers slightly lifting up John's jumper and touching the warm skin. John couldn't help the small whimper that left his throat at the sensation of those fingers lightly rubbing his bare hips.

John meant to say something. He truly did, but Sherlock seemed to anticipate that and not like it because suddenly his fingers were trailing along the lines of his sex V and his cool breathing was now at John's tanned, ever so sensitive neck. He clutched Sherlock's knee, closing his eyes some at the sensual sensations. He knew vampire's were master's of entrancing and seduction without even thinking about it; A gift and a curse one vampire had said. But Sherlock seemed like he didn't have that quality to him. It's like he repelled everyone away from him with his straightforward deductions.

John was very, very wrong.

As Sherlock's fingers slide along the warm, pulsing flesh just under John's waist band of his jeans, he let out a small whimper as his body shuddered. He was thinking of how wrong this was, of how very illegal and how very public all of this was, but John's couldn't, or wouldn't, allow himself to stop the crazed vampire. All of this happened within ten seconds after being pushed onto Sherlock's lap and penetrating touches.

"Sher-Sherlock..." John whispered lowly, half out of breath half as a moan. He meant it to be strict, he honestly did.

The consulting detective seemed to be amused by all of this, like John was just putty in his hands, then John realized Sherlock was doing this because he was _bored_. But he couldn't protest. Not with those sinful fingers feeling along his muscled waist and the cold breath moving down his neck as Sherlock nearly seemed to breath John in. That both alarmed and aroused pushed the aroused away seeing as how he not only was merely a toy for the vampire, but because of the laws he couldn't allow himself to actually feel anything.

"You're more resistant then the other humans." Sherlock remarked, lips ghosting over the tanned neck, making John close grip Sherlock's knee tighter as he held back the shiver that ran down his spine. Obviously this was one of his experiments and John wasn't going to just give in like that. He never did learn to be an obedient slave, as Mycroft always said. But for some reason, they very high end vampire never said it with malice or hate as most others would. Then again John learned a long time ago the Holmes' brother's were far from normal.

And then Sherlock stopped all movements and his head shot up. John blinked away the after effects of the sensual bubble Sherlock must have put around him. Sherlock's crystallized eyes were now glowing a dangerous dark blue. John had learned that Sherlock had some sort of rare ability to shift his eye color. He also learned that the color determined his mood. He could control it, and normally did, but John was always able to see a brief flicker or a slight tone change when Sherlock was controlling it. He then had to beat himself in the head for realizing the amount of time he must spend looking at those universe colored eyes.

"Get up." Sherlock growled, the tips of his fangs poking at his bottom lip as he stared out the open door which humans still piled in and out of. John did as he was told and grabbed onto the bar approve to support himself. Sherlock stood now as well, directly behind John as he glowered at the doors now.

The last two in were a surprise. A vampire with glowing red eyes, black hair, and more so John's length then Sherlock's. He wore a perfectly tailored suit, phone in his hand and earbuds in his ear. He was chewing gum, looking all to the world like a normal human say for the intoxicating air of something John couldn't place around him and those glowing red eyes.

The man that had walked in with the vampire was twice as tall, muscled, and fierce looking. John;s brows drew together profusely. "That's a-"

"Werewolf, yes." Sherlock cut in before John could finish his whispered question. "Working for a vampire." He added and said werewolf snapped his head to send a horrifying yellow gazed glare at them both.

"Now, now Sebastian. Staring is rude." The vampire nearly sand with an Irish accent, it high and light; The werewolf named Sebastian instantly looked back out the window as the vampire had yet to look up from his phone as he texted and nodded his head some to the music in his ears.

There were far less people in their car this time. In fact there were only two humans sitting on either side of the aisle, sitting and facing each other. John's hair at the back of his neck was rising as he looked around quickly, then back to the vampire in front of them. "Why are you riding the tube?" John asked suddenly, and the werewolf was sneering at him again, going to take a step forward but the vampire held his hand up, slapping the back of it to Sebastian's chest. John saw the held back wince the man's angry feature's tried to hide.

"Why not?" The vampire said smoothly, not looking up from his phone still. That irritated John.

"Like the tube needs anymore creeps." And then everything seemed to stop. The vampire's head shot over to look at John, the intensity of the red orbs nearly paralyzing him. The car got very cold and electricity was in the air. The vampire had that look on, the one Sherlock always got when he was deducing someone. It made John feel bare and he took a small step back towards Sherlock.

And then he laughed. He put his phone away and took out the earbuds, walking over to them with only the grace a vampire held. Sebastian followed, staying behind and keeping those sickly yellow eyes on Sherlock and John. The vampire looked to John before waving his hand some. John knew what that meant.

He bowed his head some and took some steps to the side, wanting to almost growl at the fact at how close this vampire got to Sherlock. "You should teach your pets better." The Irish voice rang, making John's teeth grit with anger.

"If I wanted a pet, I would have gotten a werewolf." Sherlock said in his normal stoic matter,dark blue eyes burning like liquid fire as he stared down at this new vampire.

"Jim Moriarty." The vampire said with a wide grin, as if the insult only made him happier. Crazy bastard.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said.

"This is my assistant-" John didn't miss the extreme glare the werewolf shot down to Jim. Was he not use to being called that? "Sebastian Moran." Jim said as he waved a hand to show off Sebastian who still stood in the back. "And what about this?" Moriarty suddenly asked, turning to look at, oddly enough, one of the only humans in the car. John did miss the noiseless snarl on Sherlock's face as Jim set his scarlet gaze onto John.

"John Watson. My slave." It didn't effect John anymore. It was just another title out of the many that he was forced into. He always found it a bit funny how being a slave to Sherlock makes him feel less like a slave then he did when he was back in Legion or with his family.

"Ooohh?" The vampire asked as he was now circling John. "I don't think he is, Sherlock." John glanced to Sherlock who shot his head over to send an icy glare to Jim. "Your scent isn't marking him, I see no puncture wounds, and you're on the tube as well."

They both stared at each other with such intensity John had to look away. It was like they were talking with their minds, going through a battle against one another. The Moriarty smiled and stepped back, slapping Sebastian's chest twice with the back of his hand. "Come along Sebby. This is our stop." Jim said with a gleeful tone, pulling his phone back out and putting his earbuds in. "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." Was all the vampire said before the doors opened and they both blended in with the new incoming traffic, their car suddenly filling in again.

Sherlock had grabbed John as people started to push and move John and separating him and Sherlock, pulling the John's back to the vampire's chest. "What... Was that?" He asked, looking up and back at Sherlock. The vampire stared at John for a moment before back to he now closed doors where Jim had left.

"Absolutely no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did he mean your scent wasn't on me?" John asked, it now being a week after the tube incident. They both laid on the couch, Sherlock's head on John's lap, head on a pillow. The vampire resting his elbows on John's knees, finger tips touching as John ran his fingers through his black curls. Sherlock was bored and had a headache, making him only tolerable in this state if he agreed to rub the genius's head.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked lazily, threading his fingers together and placing them on his chest.

"Jim. He said your scent wasn't on me." Sherlock tensed only slightly, John not noticing. "What does that mean?" He was slightly deflated. Did slaves normally bare their master's scent? If so why didn't John? Was he defective?

"To have a vampire's scent on you means they've marked you ass theirs. It happens during sex." Sherlock added in the last bit and the top of his ears reddened. Moriarty thought he was a _sex _slave? Twat.

"Oh..." Was all John muttered in response, making Sherlock chuckle.

"He was just trying to prove a point." Sherlock said and John's brows came together but didn't ask what he meant. He had learned that when it came to Jim Moriarty, Sherlock was cryptic and most of the time unanswered. It unnerved John that someone could rile Sherlock up to the point of silence.

John rolled his left shoulder some, it aching once more. Sherlock leaned his head back as he stared at John upside down, making the blond smile a bit at how the vampire looked. "Yes?"

"Your shoulder hurts." He said and John rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant deduction." That made Sherlock glare a bit before sitting up, turning around and leaning against the arm rest on the other side.

"Come here and take your shirt off." Sherlock commanded, making the blond stare at him oddly.

"Sherlock, you can't-"

"Now."

John sighed and took his shirt off, pulling it over his head, folding it up and setting it on the table; All the while Sherlock watching the human with ocean blue eyes. John scooted over to Sherlock and put his back to the vampire, slouching over some. "Sherlock, why am I-" His sentence died in his throat as he felt the cool hands on his shoulders.

Sherlock Holmes, vampire and consulting detective, was giving him a back massage.

* * *

><p>Sherlock watched John closely, cataloging each reaction he made. Shock, pleasure, and going by the scent, slightly aroused.<p>

Sherlock smirked.

The vampire couldn't understand it, which by the way upset him even more, but he felt connected with the invalid doctor the moment he first got a good look at John when he was telling off the vampire. He has dreams with John in his 'sleeping' state. He's never experienced something like this, but as far as he knew John was completely and utterly his.

"Better?" He asked with a raised brow as the human finally relaxed, bond head falling forward. He was experimenting to see how far he could push his slave. When he'd stop the vampire, say no; Or rather _if _the good doctor said no to his seducing. He's been meaning to try out how well he could use the vampire's natural talent. It wasn't so natural for Sherlock though. He had to force it when trying to get information out of people, but it wasn't so hard with John. In fact he rather had fun teasing the smaller human.

"Yes." John said a bit gruffly, the smirk growing on Sherlock's face. The next couple of minutes was filled with silence, say for John's slightly more shallow breathing. Sherlock watched John's back muscles move and how defined they were. He wanted to run his fingers over the lines. Or perhaps with his tongue. With his head down Sherlock could see the neck stretch, muscles popping some. He got the sudden urge to kiss the back of the bare, tanned neck; So like always he did as he wanted. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the heated skin, feeling the blood rush under it. John sat up, Sherlock able to feel the shudder that ran up his spine.

"Sher-"

"Shut up." He growled, suddenly needing to repeat the action. The skin under his lips along with the overwhelming scent of John, Sherlock wanted more. He began to kiss along the blonds shoulder, hands sliding down the muscled back and gripping John's hips. He pulled John back into him, the human making a small whimper which just set Sherlock even more.

He retracted his fangs, biting down onto the thick shoulder, pressing John's back into hi chest. "_Sherlock_." John let out in a half warning half moan. Sherlock began to suck and bite now, the sounds the human made only making his screw his eyes shut and hold back his own moans. As his eyes snapped open, they were a new color. A light, fiery blue that glowed and burned like liquid fire. He took his mouth from the shoulder and saw a dark mark forming, making him growl in approval.

He grabbed the back of John's hair tightly, causing a slight whine from John before Sherlock moved his head and crashed their lips together. It was explosive, Sherlock groaning into it as he pressed them together more. John reached back with one arm and placed his hand on the back of Sherlock neck, responding to the hard kiss. Sherlock was becoming frantic, unable to control himself as he moved his mouth against John's with need. John met each kiss with just as much enthusiasm, fingers sliding up into the vampires mess of dark curls and clutching onto them desperately.

And then his phone went off.

It shocked him, making him pull away from John and stare down at him with slightly wide eyes. The human slowly blinked open his eyes, them hazy as he tried to process what just happened. Sherlock used his sped and got off the couch, grabbing his phone from the table and appearing in front of the window. "Sherlock Holmes." He said, not breathing in fear of being caught in John Watson's scent once more, clogging his already frantic and worried mind. He had no idea what had just happened and he almost scared him.

"Sherlock. Got a case." Lestrade's voice said at the other end and Sherlock was more grateful for a case now then any time before. Something to keep his min occupied.

"I'll be there." He said and clicked his phone off, putting it in his pocket as he swept to get his coat and scarf. More for fashion considering he didn't get cold. "Come John. Lestrade has a case."

The human slowly put his shirt back on and grabbed his own coat, staying quiet as he tried to understand himself what had just occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

"John!" Sherlock called for the third time, making the human snap his head to look down at the vampire who was glaring up at him.

"Sorry, what?"

Sherlock sighed. "If you are going to be distracted then you can return to the flat." Sherlock said as he went back to examining the dead werewolf who was in mid-transformation.

John nodded and left. He never did anything anyway besides a few comments here and there, so he decided to just leave.

He walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he thought about what had happened not even an hour ago. How Sherlock was frantically kissing him, _marking _him. A hand went to his shoulder as he could still feel the pleasent throbbing of the skin.

But that was not all that was distracting him.

He had a gut feeling that they were being watched since getting in the cab to the crime scene. It was lurching and had him on edge. What he did not know until that second was he was on edge for good reason.

His back was suddenly slammed against a wall, now in a ally. A hand was to his throat and he was met with glowing red eyes. "Doctor Watson." The Irish voice purred, canines pointed and glimmering as he smiled.

"Moriarty?" John chocked out as he blinked some, staring at the dark haired vampire.

"Oh, I am so glad the pet remembers!" The icy hand left his throat but John did not dare move. This vampire was something else, he oozed danger. The red eyes glowed with glee, intelligent and mad as if he were dissecting the blond haired human with just his gaze.

"What do you want?" John asked, body tense and face stoic, the Legion solider facade on. He was not going to give in to the PTSD now. He had a feeling Moriarty ate weakness for breakfast with a side of humiliation.

The vampire was too charming right now. The way the scarlet eyes looked up and down the humans body, how his Irish voice sang out like a angel singing, or how he stepped intimately closer, cool, sweet breath on his skin. "I want to destroy Sherlock Holmes, but that is a discussion for another time." He said it with ease and with a tone that seemed as if he already has done it. That terrified John even more. "I am here to give you a chance, John Watson." Why did he keep saying his name like that?

"And what chance would that be?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Moriarty laughed, running a cold finger along John's jaw. "To either be with me or him." He breathed, smirking as if he knew what John would say. "Oh, Sebby would get so jealous, but you would be such a good pet~" The voice rang out, the sound pleasing to John's ears. The fingers were cold against his hot skin, the red gaze held him up, the sweet breath mingled with his own. He was losing track of what was happening, where they were, _who _he was talking to. Moriarty seemed to have mastered the vampire ability to swoon any victim, and John was losing the fight.

"No." He breathed, jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh, John Watson, are you sure?" Jim pressed, moving his nose up Johns neck as he breathed in. "I can smell it on you, the want." A cold hand trailed down the humans torso. "I can give you what Sherly can't. What you crave so desperately." The fingers ghosted over the growing bulge in blonds pants causing a small whine to be released from his vocal chords. "You can not deny you want to be my little whore, John Watson."

But then John pressed himself back, breathing hard as he stared at Moriarty,the zipping of his pants bringing him back. "N-no!" He said in a less confident voice.

Moriarty stepped back, smiling. _Why _was he smiling? John had a sick and twisted feeling that Moriarty smiling was never, ever a good thing. "Now I see. Well, this has been enlightening." The vampire said, then looked up as thunder echoed loudly. "Annnnd that's my cue!" He looked back to John, his suit in perfect. "I'll be seeing you, Doctor Watson." And with a blur the red eyed vampire was gone.

* * *

><p>"A chemical in which kills a werewolf!" Sherlock beamed as he came back from the case. John closed his book, knowing Sherlock demanded attention after solving something. "It has to be administered when they are transforming but it is instant and foolproof!" The vampire paced back and fourth with a smile on his face, eyes light blue and glowing in glee.<p>

"Who did it?" John asked and Sherlock waved his hand.

"Dull."

That was Sherlock code for a vengeful lover. "When was the last time you fed?" He asked next, seeing Sherlock look paler then normal, darker circles under his eyes.

"Deleted."

John sighed. "Any bags left in the fridge?"

"No."

"Are you going out to get some?"

"No."

"You need to feed."

"No."

"That wasn't a question!" John huffed, running a hand over his face. He missed Sherlock's smile as he looked over to the human.

"I do not need to feed."

"That's like saying you don't need sex."

Blank look.

"Okay, bad example."

Snort.

"Why don't you just use me?"

No response.

John raised a brow as he watched Sherlock who suddenly stopped pacing. "Sherlock?"

"I do not need to feed."

John put the book on the arm of the chair and sighed. "You are a vampire, Sherlock. You need blood. I don't want to deal with you when you're in a bad mood." Sherlock shot a glare at him. "Oi, you know it's true!" A pause then a shrug in agreement.

Silence.

John stared at Sherlock as Sherlock looked away. "Moriarty talked to me today."

Sherlock's head snapped to him, eyes glowing a dark blue now. Angry? Why was Sherlock angry? "And?"

"He... Said he wanted to destroy you." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "...And tried to get me to join him."

Sherlock was suddenly standing in front of John, causing the human to stare up at him like a puppy who is unsure if it did something wrong. "What did he do?"

"Nothing! Just... When I declined he said he understood and then left." Sherlock stared down at him for a long time before finally speaking.

"Leave. I need to go to my mind palace."

"Leave? Why- your... What?"


End file.
